


The Peculiar You

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Infiltration, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Ada guru yang sangat aneh. Beberapa kali Val melihatnya berkeliaran di area sekolah dan tahu kalau ia adalah guru karena beberapa siswa menyapanya. Entah mengapa, Val refleks selalu memutar arah kalau ia melihat guru itu.
Relationships: Berith/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 3





	The Peculiar You

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Sejak hari di mana gadis bernama Gremory pindah ke sekolahnya, Val sadar ada yang aneh. Para lelaki yang dengan tidak jelas mengejar Gremory sampai membuat membuat klub penggemar dan membuat suasana kelas lebih ribut itu jelas satu hal, namun itu masih terlihat wajar. Val mungkin hanya tidak paham karena seleranya berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa sekelasnya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya.

“Siang, Pak.”

“Siang.”

Val yang tengah berjalan di koridor dengan Jin menganggukkan kepalanya singkat saat seorang pria berambut merah menyusuri koridor, berbeda arah dengannya dan Jin hingga mereka bertiga pun berpapasan.

Ada guru yang sangat aneh. Beberapa kali Val melihatnya berkeliaran di area sekolah dan tahu kalau ia adalah guru karena beberapa siswa menyapanya. Entah mengapa, Val refleks selalu memutar arah kalau ia melihat guru itu. Val rasa tidak pernah melihat guru itu sebelum Gremory pindah ke sekolahnya, tetapi ia rasa itu hanya karena dirinya kurang mengenali lingkungan sekolah. Namun, di luar soal identitas, penampilan si guru cukup mengganggu Val. Rambutnya merah, dan poninya dijepit sebelah. Kadang memang ada, sih, guru yang berpenampilan mencolok begitu, di SMP pun Val pernah bertemu guru seperti itu.

Ya, ia guru itu adalah pria yang sedang disapa Jin.

“Ah, kalian anak kelas satu, ‘kan?”

Dipanggil seperti itu, Val dan Jin pun menghentikan langkah mereka di hadapan si guru. Val tanpa sadar memandangi pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu sementara Jin membalas pertanyaan si guru.

“Iya, Pak.”

Kemeja hitam dan blazer merah, tidak lupa dasi hitam. Daripada rapi, penampilannya terlihat lebih bisa dibilang “seperti anak muda.” Val rasa, pria itu guru di angkatan atas yang baru lulus kuliah, atau mungkin malah tengah praktek kerja dari program kuliah.

“Ah, pantas tidak kenal. Nama kalian siapa?”

_Kira-kira guru mata pelajaran apa, ya? Bahasa?_

“Saya Park Jin Ki. Yang pirang ini Val Gregory.”

Sedikit, Val merasa heran karena Jin betah saja mengobrol dengan guru itu. Padahal beberapa hari ini, Jin selalu tampak kesal karena sedang bertengkar dengan James Rhone, sahabat mereka yang satu lagi. Memang anak teladan beda, mereka tahu cara menjaga sikap di depan guru.

“Hmm …, Jin dan Val, ya? Ah, kebetulan! Val?”

Val tersentak karena mendengar namanya dipanggil.

“E-eh, iya?!”

Si guru berambut merah tersenyum. Sekilas, Val merasa takut melihat mata ungu guru itu tampak berkilat berbahaya. Val pun mengasumsikan kalau dirinya hanya masih kepikiran dengan hantu berkaki banyak yang dilihatnya tempo hari di sekolah saja sampai mengigau seperti itu.

“Aku ini sebenarnya asisten guru BK, dan aku cukup penasaran denganmu soalnya pernah dengar namamu dari guru lain. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa datang ke ruangan BK setelah pulang sekolah?”

Val mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar ajakan mendadak tersebut. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tidak percaya.

“Saya? Bapak tidak salah? Bukan Val dari kelas lain—entah ada atau enggak, sih, tetapi nama saya cukup pasaran.”

Si asisten guru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Val, kemudian menggeleng.

“Bukan, kok. Kamu ‘Val Gregory,’ bukan?”

Jin melirik Val sembari mengernyit. Val pun tahu kalau sahabatnya itu juga merasa heran karena asisten guru bimbingan konseling merasa tertarik dengannya. Kalau boleh dibilang, selain karena nilainya yang suka pas-pasan dan kadang membuatnya harus ikut remedial, Val tidak punya hal lain yang bisa menarik perhatian orang sekolah.

“Benar, sih …. Memangnya guru yang lain bilang a—jangan-jangan, karena nilai saya jelek?!” Val berseru panik.

Jin seketika itu juga memasang wajah seakan baru mendengar informasi yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya.

“Hahaha! Kira-kira kenapa, ya? Kalau penasaran, iyakan ajakanku, dong?”

Val semakin gelisah di tempatnya, tanpa sadar ia mengangguk. Tewas, sudah. Pasti ia akan diceramahi. Val sangat positif dengan kemungkinan itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, bisa jadi ia akan diperbudak, seperti ketika ia disuruh membersihkan sekolah bersama James oleh guru biologi beberapa waktu sebelum ini.

“Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, ya.”

Asisten guru itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan pergi sambil menoleh ke arah Val dan Jin. Tangannya melambai dan bibirnya melengkung dengan ramah. Val sendiri hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan di tempat sementara Jin menatap prihatin.

“Kamu ada bikin masalah sama asisten guru itu, ya? Kok, kamu bisa asisten guru bimbingan konseling yang mengajar angkatan atas sampai mau memanggilmu begitu?”

“Me-memangnya dia kenapa? Kamu tahu dia, Jin?”

Jin mulai melangkah lagi, Val pun ikut berjalan di sebelah pemuda itu.

“Enggak, sih.”

Val menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang sahabatnya seakan ia orang yang aneh.

“Kukira kamu kenal.”

Napas dihela oleh Jin.

“Kalau kenal, aku pasti panggil namanya sekalian tadi. Namanya saja aku enggak tahu. Bahkan aku enggak ingat lihat dia waktu upacara.”

Alis pirang mengernyit heran.

“Kamu lupa kali.”

“Mungkin, sih. Yah, pokoknya, kalau dia benar-benar bahas nilaimu, jangan lupa belajar lebih keras.”

Val memasang wajah sebal, namun ia tidak melawan karena sebenarnya ucapan Jin tidak salah.

“Iya ….”

Val menghela napas. Rasanya jiwanya sudah mau copot. Dipanggil dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dibaca begitu rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada waktu dipanggil langsung oleh guru biologi.

Jin menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya, berusaha menghibur. Val sendiri hanya bisa berharap tidak ada masalah besar yang akan menimpanya nanti sore.

**-XxX-**

Waktu datang menghadap ke ruang bimbingan konseling, Val cukup kaget karena ia disambut dengan sangat ramah—jauh lebih ramah ketimbang ketika ia bertemu si asisten guru bimbingan konseling itu di koridor tadi. Val disuruh duduk di sofa, sampai ditawari minuman dan kue kering. Jujur, Val belum pernah masuk ruang bimbingan konseling sebelumnya, jadi ia cukup kaget dengan banyaknya camilan yang berjejer di atas salah satu meja guru di sana. Rupanya gosip kalau guru bimbingan konseling suka makan kudapan itu bukan sekadar omong kosong.

“Kamu mau apa? Teh? Atau air putih cukup?”

“Eh, anu, tidak usah. Teh, ‘kan, buat anak-anak yang tidak enak badan.”

“Oke. Air putih, ya?”

Val tidak menjawab lagi karena sepertinya si asisten guru memaksanya untuk menerima setidaknya satu cangkir minuman dari ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum tidak enak ketika pria berambut merah itu datang menghampiri dengan secangkir air dan setoples kecil kue kering di masing-masing tangannya.

“Ah, iya, kamu pasti tidak tahu namaku.” Sembari meletakkan cangkir air dan toples kue ke atas meja, si asisten guru berbicara lagi. “Namaku Berith. Umurmu baru 15 tahun, ‘kan?”

Val mengangguk pelan. Sedikit, ia heran karena ditanyai soal umur. Bukannya jelas kalau anak seangkatannya masih berumur sekitar 15 tahun?

Berith tersenyum sangat lebar. Kemudian, pria itu menempatkan diri duduk di sebelah Val. Sedikit, Val merasa aneh. Bukannya biasa guru akan mengambil tempat di hadapan muridnya. Di hadapan mereka, masih ada sofa yang sama lebarnya dengan sofa yang meraka duduki sekarang.

“Sebenarnya, aku penasaran denganmu karena melihat mata merahmu.”

Val mengernyit bingung. Namun, Berith malah tertawa ringan. Permata ametis pria itu menyipit, memandang Val lekat-lekat. Senyum Berith melebar, dan lama-lama entah mengapa tampak semakin mengerikan bagi Val—seakan-akan, Berith akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padanya.

“Ternyata benar. Kamu tidak mungkin tidak tahu, ‘kan? Yang setingkatmu pasti sadar tentang aku dan Gremory. Pintar juga kamu menyembunyikan auramu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak sadar sampai tadi melihat matamu langsung.”

Val semakin heran. Sementara Berith mengoceh, anak itu memutar otak. Tunggu, jadi ini bukan soal nilai pelajaran, tetapi mata merahnya?

Val pernah dengar pembicaraan semacam ini sebelumnya—pembicaraan mengenai mata merah yang jarang ditemui. Apa ini penindasan guru terhadap murid? Bukan sekali dua-kali Val menerima penindasan karena mata merahnya. Tetapi, mengapa Gremory juga dibawa-bawa?

“Ah, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal aneh-aneh, kok. Tetapi, bisa kamu rahasiakan soal kami?” pinta Berith dengan senyum yang tampak sangat wamah—walau Val masih saja masih merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya.

Val, yang masih heran di tempatnya, bertanya, “Rahasiakan soal apa?”

Semakin lama, Val semakin yakin ada yang aneh. Berith semakin mendekat ke arahnya, seperti sedang mencoba mengancam. Val terus menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

“Tidak usah pura-pura lagi. Aku anggap kamu mau menyembunyikan identitas kami kalau kamu masih terus bersandiwara begini. Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu ke sini dan dari kerajaan mana kamu, tetapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Lagi pula kamu sepertinya bukan tipenya Gremory. Dia pasti tidak mau pangeran yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya begini.”

“Uh, ya?”

Val semakin lama semakin tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan oleh Berith. Tiba-tiba saja, pria bermata ametis itu membawa-bawa soal kerajaan dan pangeran, seakan sedang membaca naskah drama. Dan lagi, apa pria itu tidak tahu yang namanya area privasi, ya?

Val sudah bergeser sampai tubuhnya menyentuh ujung lain sofa, namun Berith masih tidak berhenti mendekatinya. Permata ametis pria itu masih menatap lekat permata rubi Val.

Berith kemudian mendengus, senyumnya tampak sedikit merendahkan. Namun, Val yang masih kebingungan tidak sempat merasa tersinggung.

“Yah, pokoknya, baik-baiklah dengan kami.”

Berith menarik kembali tubuhnya, kemudian bersandar di sofa. Val pun perlahan membetulkan posisinya, menyamankan diri kembali di atas sofa. Berusaha menutupi ketidakpahamannya atas situasi mereka, Val meminum air yang ada di atas meja.

“Tadi aku bilang tidak peduli, tetapi aku sedikit tertarik soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kamu keturunan raja iblis yang kerajaannya sudah tidak ada? Aku tidak pernah dengan Raja Amon punya anak laki-laki, Raja Belphegor apalagi.”

Val meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja, kemudian mengernyit memandang Berith.

“‘Raja iblis?’ Maksudnya apa? Anu, Pak, sebenarnya saya dari tadi saya tidak paham Bapak bicara apa. Bapak kenal Gremory?”

Berith mengerjap mendengar pengakuan Val. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Dua-duanya sama-sama tampak bingung.

“Kamu iblis bangsawan, ‘kan? Aku tahu, kok.” Berith bertanya sembari menunjuk ke ke arah Val, wajahnya masih tampak bingung.

Val semakin heran. Wajahnya terang-terangan memandang aneh Berith, seakan pria itu mengucapkan hal tidak masuk akal.

“Pak, Anda tidak sedang merundung saya karena mata saya merah?”

“Kamu bicara apa, sih? Harusnya kamu bangga karena kamu punya mata iblis bangsawan, ‘kan? Kamu dari kerajaan mana memang?”

Val mengernyit dalam. Sungguh, ia semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan asisten guru di hadapannya itu. Aneh sekali, tadi katanya Val harusnya bangga dengan mata merahnya? Selain dari ayah angkatnya, Val baru kali ini mendengar ada yang memuji mata merahnya. Yang lucu, alasan Berith memujinya sepertinya sama dengan alasan Val ditindas dahulu—karena mata merah itu mata iblis.

Ini … apa mungkin …?

“Bapak … sedang menuduh saya ini iblis sungguhan? Sebentar, Bapak pemuja hal-hal yang berbau supernatural, ya?”

Berith tampak semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Val. Ia mengernyit, kemudian kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Val. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat anak yang memundurkan tubuhnya karena merasa canggung itu. Val tersentak ketika dagunya dengan cepat ditarik hingga jarak di antara wajahnya dengan asisten guru di hadapannya itu hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja.

“Hmm …. Benar, kok, kamu iblis bangsawan …. Benar-benar, deh. Kalau mau sandiwara, yang seperti ini sudah terlalu jauh, ‘kan? Kamu tidak percaya padaku, ya?”

Val terkesiap ketika sesuatu mengikat tubuhnya. Ketika melirik, ia melihat sesuatu yang bening dan tipis di sekitarnya.

_Benang? Dari mana?_

“Kamu tidak melawan? Ah, aku tahu. Kamu jangan-jangan anaknya Raja Asmodeus? Dia katanya tidak bisa bertarung, mungkin anaknya juga. Atau, kamu tidak melawan karena tertarik denganku, ya?”

Wajah Berith semakin dekat, tangannya menarik dagu Val hingga wajah pemuda pirang itu terangkat. Senyumnya semakin terlihat punya maksud lain, seakan bermaksud menggoda. Val yang panik langsung berteriak, “Hah?! Enggak! Saya enggak mengerti kenapa Bapak berasumsi seperti itu, tetapi saya masih normal, kok! Saya lagi suka sama seorang siswi!!”

Mendengar teriakan Val barusan, Berith tersenyum kesal. Tanpa aba-aba, ia kemudian melepas dagu Val, kemudian mendorong sebelah pundak pemuda pirang itu hingga punggungnya terbaring di atas sofa. Val terbelalak, dengan was-was Val berusaha bergerak. Walau begitu, benang-benang yang mengikatnya entah dari mana masih menahan gerakannya.

“Coba kutebak, kamu menyamar jadi manusia karena naksir manusia? Menyedihkan sekali.” Val merinding ketika Senyum Berith semakin lebar. Kilat permata ungu pria itu tampak semakin mengerikan. “Aku paling benci sama iblis yang mau tunduk sama manusia. Padahal kamu bangsawan, masa melakukan hal bodoh begitu?”

Val semakin tidak paham dengan situasi itu. Kepala Val yang terasa ditimpa beban itu kemudian sampai pada satu spekulasi mengerikan.

_Jangan-jangan yang iblis itu sebenarnya pria ini?_

Benar, Val pernah dengar kalau iblis bisa meniru wujud manusia.

“Aku biasanya tidak suka main-main, sih. Tetapi mengesalkan juga kalau tahu iblis bangsawan sepertimu mengejar-ngejar manusia. Kalau yang macam Gremory, sih, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana kalau kita coba satu ronde supaya kepalamu bersih sedikit? Kalau kamu iblis biasa, sih, pasti sudah kubunuh, tetapi kamu pasti melawan dan membunuhku kalau aku melakukan hal semacam itu, ’kan?”

Val mengernyit dalam. Ia memandang tidak percaya pria berambut merah yang menindihnya itu.

Main-main? Ronde? Ronde apa coba?

“Kamu tidak masalah dengan sesama jenis, ‘kan? Wajahmu manis, sih.”

Val yang tadinya bengong bagai bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit memucat. Tunggu, sepertinya ia paham apa yang dimaksud Berith.

“P-PAK, SAYA MASIH NORMAL!”

Namun, kali itu, teriakan Val tidak diindahkan. Tubuh Berith semakin turun, mendekat dengan Val. Wajahnya semakin tampak membesar karena jarak yang terkikis. Val merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ia semakin merinding.

_Enggak, tunggu, ini serius?_

“P-Pak, saya mohon … hentikan …!”

Val menoleh ke samping, berusaha menghindar dari apa pun yang mau dilakukan Berith padanya. Mata Val terpejam erat-erat, bagai ketakutan. Kepalanya mendatangkan bayangan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan datang bagai kilat.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama, hanya keheningan yang tetap mengisi. Tidak ada hal aneh apa pun yang datang selama beberapa saat. Waktu menampakkan kembali permata rubinya dan melirik, Val melihat Berith tengah berhenti dan menatapnya heran.

“… Aneh. Kok, kamu masih tidak melawan?”

Suasana hening mengisi selama beberapa saat. Val sendiri tidak berani bicara karena Berith tampak sangat bingung menatapnya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, Val merasakan tubuhnya dapat kembali bergerak dengan normal. Benang-benang yang mengikatnya lepas dan menghilang entah ke mana.

“E-eh?”

Berith memundurkan tubuhnya, kembali duduk di atas sofa sembari menatap heran Val yang masih tengah terbaring di sebelahnya.

“Kamu setidak mau itu ada yang tahu identitasmu? Atau jangan-jangan kamu iblis yang enggak tahu dirinya iblis? Ah, tetapi mana mungkin, sih. Yang begitu, ‘kan, biasanya cuma iblis yang lahir dari manusia di dunia manusia, misalnya si Forneus itu. Hmm ….”

Di tengah kondisi di mana Berith yang tampak bergumam dan berpikir sendiri, Val kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk sembari mengatur napasnya. Sial, ia pikir keperjakaannya akan tercabut tadi! Oleh sesama jenis pula! Mengerikan! Amit-amit!

“Hm, begini, deh. Val?”

Val menoleh ke arah Berith dengan wajah yang masih tampak sangat lelah karena syok. Kepalanya masih sangat berat menerima tekanan dari kejadian sebelumnya.

“Mulai besok, kita ketemu di sini habis pulang sekolah, ya. Kalau kamu kabur, aku yang akan mencarimu, kalau perlu sampai ke rumahmu.” Berith mendeklarasi dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya, seperti orang yang tidak punya dosa apa-apa.

“Hah?! Kenapa?!”

Walau Val berseru dengan nada tidak sopan yang tidak selayaknya dikeluarkan murid di hadapan pengajar, Berith tetap tersenyum.

“Habis, aku penasaran denganmu. Kamu menarik juga. Selain itu ….” Val mengernyit, menunggu Berith melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berith tertunduk, namun senyum jelas tergambar di wajah pria itu. Sedikit, Val merasa takut. Rasanya ada aura mengancam yang keluar dari sekitar pria itu. “Aku tidak suka kamu mengejar-ngejar manusia. Iblis—apalagi yang bangsawan—enggak sepantasnya mengejar-ngejar manusia. Paham?”

Val mengernyit semakin dalam. Tunggu, pembicaraan soal iblis ini masih belum selesai?

Kefrustrasian mulai memuncak dalam diri Val.

“Pak, maaf, ya. Saya paham mata saya ini enggak biasa, tetapi saya ini tiap minggu baca Alkitab dan saya tinggalnya di gereja. Daripada itu, Bapak ini penikmat seni sulap, ya?” Val bertanya blak-blakan, sudah tidak tahan dengan topik yang tidak bisa diikutinya itu.

Setelah lepas dari posisi kritis di mana ia ditindih pria lain seperti tadi, Val jadi bisa sedikit berpikir lebih logis. Yah, mungkin didorong rasa kesal juga karena terus-menerus mendengar topik supernatural yang tidak bisa dipahaminya. Benar, mana mungkin iblis terang-terangan muncul begitu. Berarti, Berith itu mungkin orang yang bisa sulap, makanya Val tadi terikat benang-benang yang entah dari mana munculnya.

Berith mendengus, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

“Kamu keras kepala juga. Tidak masalah, sih. Pokoknya besok ke sini lagi, ya?”

Val memandangi Berith dengan ragu. Setelah diperlakukan seperti tadi, alarm tanda bahaya dalam kepalanya berbunyi keras.

“T-tetapi, Pak—”

“Kalau kamu enggak datang, aku yang mencarimu.”

Val seketika lemas di tempat. Wajah Berith memang tersenyum dan terlihat sangat ramah, namun Val tahu pria itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Ah, sial. Mengapa ia harus berurusan dengan asisten guru aneh seperti itu, sih? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena sempat bolong berdoa?

“… Asal Bapak enggak macam-macam seperti tadi ….” Val menjawab dengan pasrah, menyerah karena dirinya sedang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat.

Berith refleks tertawa, kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya.

“Yang tadi cuma buat memancing, kok. Kali ini aku murni memintamu datang karena ingin tahu soalmu, oke?”

Val mengernyit, memandang curiga ke arah pria yang mengaku asisten guru itu. Pria ini sejak tadi terang-terangan berlaku dan berbicara aneh di hadapan Val. Entah maksudnya apa, tetapi Val yakin pria ini sedang salah paham terhadapnya.

Omong-omong, Berith sejak tadi menyebut kata “iblis,” bukan? Ah, sial, Val jadi teringat lagi … dengan si iblis berkaki banyak yang mengerikan waktu itu.

Kalau Berith memang penggemar topik supernatural, mungkin ia tahu soal iblis itu, ‘kan? Takut-takut, Val mulai mencoba bertanya, “Um, Pak, tadi Bapak sepertinya bilang semacam bisa mendeteksi iblis?”

Berith mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Val. Val rasa, pria itu tidak menduga kalau dirinya akan tertarik dengan topik “iblis” ini. Berith kemudian mengangguk singkat.

“Memang kenapa?”

Val menunduk, merasa bimbang. Sejujurnya, ia bukannya percaya pria itu benar-benar bisa mendeteksi iblis. Hanya saja, ia merasa sangat penasaran atas hal yang ingin ditanyakannya ini.

“… Anu, apa Bapak … mendeteksi iblis di sekolah ini?”

“Kamu.”

“Bukan aku! Aku manusia, Pak! Sungguh!” Val berseru panik, hampir saja mengeluarkan bentakan karena kesal.

Berith tertawa ringan, terdengar terhibur. Mendengar tawa itu, Val mulai merasa kalau Berith sedang mengerjainya.

“Lalu, siapa, dong?” Berith bertanya, masih sembari meredakan tawa.

“Um, itu, iblis yang … kakinya banyak …. Yang seperti itu kira-kira ada tidak?”

Berith tertegun, mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Ah, yang seperti itu … tidak pernah lihat, sih. Itu sepertinya ciri-ciri iblis kelas rendah, jadi seharusnya langsung ketahuan olehku kalau memang ada. Memang kenapa? Kamu pernah lihat?”

Val hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia pernah melihat monster itu. Bahkan Val tidak tahu itu namanya iblis atau apa. James, sih, menyebutnya “hantu” atau “setan.”

“Em, ada gosip, katanya ada yang seperti itu.”

“Begitu? Mungkin cuma gosip?”

Val buru-buru tertawa melihat Berith yang ragu dengan ceritanya, berusaha menutupi kebodohannya karena memulai topik aneh itu. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan pembicaraan bodoh ini.

“Benar juga, ya! Kenapa aku kepikiran gosip seperti itu, ya?” Dengan cepat, Val berdiri dari tempatnya, meraih tas selempang cokelatnya yang tergeletak di sebelah sofa. “Anu, karena sudah sore, saya harus pulang!”

Berith tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Val.

“Jangan lupa besok, ya?”

Val hanya tersenyum canggung ketika diingatkan soal janji yang dibuat sepihak oleh Berith. Ia menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

“Sampai besok, Pak.”

“Ya, sampai besok.”

Val pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Pintu ia buka perlahan, waktu menutupnya pun Val berhati-hati. Anak itu sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang, tampak begitu terburu-buru bagai ada yang mengejarnya.

Begitu suara debam pintu tertutup terdengar, Berith mendengus. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah, ia bersandar nyaman di atas sofa. Tawa singkat lepas dari mulutnya.

Tadinya, Berith sempat menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti Gremory menyusup ke sekolah itu. Ternyata aktivitas sebagai guru sekolah lebih membosankan daripada bayangan awalnya. Bahkan bermain dengan kucing di luar saja terasa lebih menyenangkan. Pada dasarnya, Berith tidak suka manusia, jadi setiap hari rasanya agak menjengahkan.

“Tidak kusangka ada iblis bangsawan.” Berith berbisik.

Padahal ia sedang membicarakan iblis yang mungkin bisa mengacaukan penyamarannya di sekolah itu, namun daripada terdengar merasa kesusahan, Berith malah tampak senang, seperti mendapatkan mainan baru. Sebenarnya, alasan Berith meminta Val menemuinya setiap hari hanya karena bosan. Terakhir ia dengar, Gremory masih sibuk “mencari tahu” soal pangeran barunya. Gadis merepotkan, pasti aktivitas menguntitnya tidak akan sebentar.

Berith berdiri dari sofa. Yah, ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat itu. Bagaimanapun, ruangan itu bukan punyanya, malas juga lama-lama di sekolah. Untungnya, guru bimbingan konseling di sekolah itu memang sedang ambil cuti sakit, jadi Berith lebih mudah menggunakan ruangan tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Permata ametis bergulir, menatap cangkir kosong yang ada di atas meja. Berith tersenyum tipis. Tanpa repot-repot membereskan kembali toples kue utuh dan cangkir kosong itu, Berith berjalan keluar ruangan. Merapikan benda-benda itu bisa dilakukannya besok ketika bosan.

Ah, benar. Sebaiknya ia mencari tahu jadwal anak bernama Val Gregory tadi. Siapa tahu Berith bisa mengawasi ketika anak itu ada jadwal olahraga. Iblis bangsawan umumnya punya kemampuan fisik yang cukup bagus. Melihat kemampuan fisik anak itu bukan ide yang buruk, lumayan untuk sekadar berhati-hati.

Gremory pasti akan kaget kalau tahu ada iblis bangsawan di dekat mereka. Walau Berith tahu Val Gregory sekelas dengan Gremory—ia sempat mencari tahu sebelum pulang sekolah—pria itu yakin Gremory masih tidak menyadari identitas asli pemuda pirang tersebut. Yah, gadis itu tidak perlu tahu ini. Untuk sementara, Berith memutuskan untuk menyimpan informasi tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Berith berhenti di tengah koridor, kemudian menatap ke luar jendela, tepat di tempat di mana garbang sekolah terlihat. Berith memutar tubuh, menghadap langsung ke luar jendela. Di gerbang, seorang lelaki berambut hitam berdiri sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar.

“Oh.”

Berith tahu pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memakai identitas tukang kebun sekolah, padahal sebenarnya seekor _hellbound_ yang seharusnya sudah punah. _Hellbound_ berambut hitam itu bersandar mengawasi pintu masuk bangunan, seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sayang sekali, tetapi bukan _hellbound_ itu yang ingin dilihat Berith.

Senyum Berith semakin melebar saat sesosok pemuda keluar dari dalam bangunan sekolah. Helai-helai pirang yang memantulkan sinar jingga senja dengan sangat tegas menjelaskan identitas pemuda itu. Berith terus mengamati pemuda itu berjalan. Sekilas, saat berpapasan dengan _hellbound_ berambut hitam tadi, si pemuda pirang sedikit terlihat canggung.

“Ah, mereka kenal?” Berith berbisik.

Dengusan lepas. Dari cara menatap, jelas sekali _hellbound_ itu dari tadi tengah menunggu Val. Ternyata anak itu punya teman iblis di sekolah ini. Atau, apa mungkin _hellbound_ itu bawahannya? Tahu begitu, seharusnya Berith tadi tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu soal _hellbound_ itu.

Berith sedikit tersentak ketika si _hellbound_ melirik ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak kalem, namun tatapan matanya seperti sedang mengancam, setajam silet. Berith memutuskan untuk balas tersenyum.

Pasti _hellbound_ itu juga sudah sadar kalau Berith adalah iblis. Tidak masalah, bukan? Kalau ia baik-baik dengan Val, mungkin _hellbound_ itu bisa diatasi.

Berith kembali melirik ke arah Val yang berbelok hingga sosoknya sulit terlihat lagi.

Padahal, awalnya Berith hanya berniat main-main dengan anak itu, tetapi rasanya Val terlihat semakin menarik. Berith tahu dirinya berbohong kalau ia berkata tidak tertarik dengan identitas Val. Aneh sekali ada iblis bangsawan yang kenal dengan _hellbound_. Setahu Berith, kebanyakan bangsawan tidak menyukai _hellbeast_ , apalagi _hellbound_.

Kalau benar Val adalah keturunan raja yang kerajaannya sudah hancur, apa sebaiknya Berith bawa saja Val ke tempat Raja Baal, atasannya? Mungkin Berith bisa dapat promosi. Yah, itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang penting, ia harus mendekatkan diri dengan anak itu dahulu. Dekat dengan bangsawan iblis itu tidak ada ruginya, mungkin saja bisa bawa untung baginya nanti. Lumayan juga untuk mengisi kebosanan. Daripada menemani Gremory dan segala ocehannya mengenai perburuan pangeran, bermain dengan iblis bangsawan jelas lebih menyenangkan.

Memangnya cuma Gremory yang bisa menikmati waktunya di dunia manusia? Saatnya Berith menikmati waktunya juga, ‘kan?

Berith berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor. Senyum tetap setia terangkat di wajahnya. Ia tidak sabar menanti besok.

Ini mungkin akan jadi menyenangkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekilas tentang BeriVal karena Berith muncul di awal-awal episode Aegis Orta dan mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa sama dia. Selain kapalnya minor, Berith dan Val sebenarnya enggak pernah interaksi langsung. Semua ketertarikan itu sepihak dari Berith, dan itu pun hanya tampak sekilas di episode awal. Di episode 8 waktu Berith menyelamatkan Gremory dari Marc, Berith tampak cukup tertarik soalnya Val karena dia itu iblis bangsawan yang tidak pernah dilihat Berith sebelumnya. Saya agak menyayangkan karena habis itu dia sama sekali tidak bergerak sebelum Dantalion datang melapor. Sebenarnya bagus begitu, sih, jadi masalahnya tidak tambah panjang.
> 
> Omong-omong, saya buat Berith sadar Val itu iblis bangsawan begitu lihat matanya. Yang saya tahu, iblis-iblis cuma enggak akan mengenali Val sebagai Mammon, bukan enggak mengenali dia sebagai iblis. Untuk Aria, dia memang tidak bisa mendeteksi iblis, ‘kan? Apalagi bidangnya Aria bukan di sana. Soal Gremory, ini sedikit terinspirasi dari teman saya yang sadar Gremory enggak mengenali Val sebagai iblis bangsawan dari awal padahal matanya Val jelas merah. Saya anggap Gremory terlalu fokus sama pangerannya sampai tidak sadar. Oh, ayolah, saya sendiri yakin Marc pun sadar dari episode 2 kalau Val itu iblis, makanya dia mengawasi Val terus. Iblis wanita berkaki banyak di awal episode saja disebut Bapa Gregory pernah mencari-cari Val di area gereja, berarti dia juga bisa mendeteksi tuannya, ‘kan? Iblis kelas rendah, loh. Masa Berith tidak bisa?
> 
> Tetapi, kembali lagi ke topik, intinya saya berpikir apa jadinya kalau Val dan Berith berinteraksi? Akhirnya saya buat alternatif Berith ikut menyusup ke sekolah juga karena bosan. Saya agak bingung, sih, buatnya karena jujur, Berith enggak muncul banyak di cerita aslinya.
> 
> Ah, kalau ada yang mengira saya suka sama Berith, tidak begitu, ya. Saya suka dia, cuma wajahnya, sama kebiasaannya suka senyum-senyum penuh arti. Sifat? Um, itu berengseknya kalau dibuang sedikit mungkin saya suka. Jujur, waktu Berith dibunuh Mammon, saya teriak senang. Jahat, ya? Iya, jahat. Masa saya suka Lucifer, Berith enggak. Saya juga heran.
> 
> Fanfiksinya saya potong segini saja karena kalau dilanjut entar malah enggak jadi-jadi seperti draft saya yang lain, haha! Untuk selanjutnya, silakan bayangkan sendiri dengan imajinasi kalian. Kalau ada niat dan kemauan, mungkin saya lanjut sedikit. Mungkin.
> 
> Sampai lain waktu!


End file.
